


"Leave With Me"

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Заранее извиняюсь.
Relationships: Frank Grillo/Brad Pitt





	"Leave With Me"

Брэд сидел рядом с Фрэнком во время обеда: «Привет, Грилло». Брэд улыбнулся, выпив свой так называемый яблочный сок.

"Привет." Фрэнк поднял глаза от своих книг, он в настоящее время изучает бизнес.

"Я хочу спросить вас что-то." Брэд закрыл учебник, который читал Фрэнк. «На улице говорят, что я тебе нравлюсь». Брэд сказал тихо.

«Куда ты идешь с этим?» Фрэнк нервно посмотрел на Брэда.

"Это правда? Вы бы встречались со мной? Брэд приблизился к своему лицу.

«Я… я уверена, я бы встречалась с тобой» Фрэнк посмотрел на свои книги, явно краснея.

"Вау, действительно?" Брэд тоже улыбнулся.

"Да." Фрэнк ответил.

Руки Брэда соединились с рукой Фрэнка, он наклонился ближе к мужчине. Фрэнк смотрел в глаза старика, он не мог не отвлекаться на свои длинные распущенные волосы.

"Оставь со мной." Прошептал Брэд, наклоняясь для поцелуя.


End file.
